Georges Bidault
thumb|260px|Bidault et de Gaulle sur les Champs-Elysées, en 1944. Georges Bidault est né le 5 octobre 1899, à Moulins (Allier), et décédé le 26 janvier 1983, à Cambo-les-Bains (Pyrénées-Atlantiques). Il repose à La Celle-les-Bordes, dans les Yvelines. Georges Bidault, cet inconnu ! Michel Leymarie et Jacques Prévotat écrivent dans L'Action française: culture, société, politique : : Il se peut que l'engagement acharné de Georges Bidault du côté de l'Algérie française ait longuement encouragé, sous la Cinquième République, un certain oubli de son importance historique. Ceci est malgré les faits qu'il fut le Président du Conseil National de la Résistance en 1943 et le fondateur du MRP en 1944. De 1944 à 1958 il est neuf fois Ministre des Affaires EtrangèresL'Action française: culture, société, politique, Volume 1, Volume 1090 de Histoire et civilisations, Histoire (Presses universitaires du Septentrion), Michel Leymarie, Jacques Prévotat, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 2008.. Georges Bidault fait ses études chez les Jésuites en Italie. Après la première Guerre mondiale il est un brillant professeur Agrégé d'histoire. Ce chrétien fervent s’inscrit au Parti démocrate populaire (PDP). Il est l'éditorialiste du quotidien L'Aube, de 1934 à 1939. Combattant volontaire en 1940, prisonnier, il prend part à la Résistance et est élu président du Conseil national de la Résistance (C.N.R.) à la mort de Jean Moulin, en 1943. Georges Bidault est bien entendu Compagnon de la Libération. Bidault est l'un des fondateurs, en 1944, du Mouvement républicain populaire (M.R.P.), député en 1945. Il devient président du Gouvernement provisoire (juin-novembre 1946), puis président du Conseil (octobre 1949-juin 1950). De la libération à 1954, Georges Bidault est également deux fois Président du Conseil, vice-président des cabinets Queuille, Pleven, Edgar Faure, ministre de la Défense et quatre fois ministre des Affaires étrangères. De 1944 à 1954, Georges Bidault, qui est plusieurs fois ministre des Affaires étrangères, joue un rôle politique important dans les négociations du pacte franco-soviétique (1945), et surtout dans la mise en place d'une politique fondée sur l'alliance atlantique et l'union européenne. Fervent défenseur de l'Algérie française à partir de 1954, il est partisan de l'appel au général de Gaulle en mai 1958. Mais il s'oppose rapidement à la politique algérienne du gouvernement, se rallie à l'O.A.S. et doit s'exiler de 1962 à 1968. A son retour en France le Front National lui offre d'être son numéro 2, mais le successeur n'accepte pas. Il conserve néanmoins des amis au FN et une partie des cadres de son parti, comme Bousquet et Holeindre, dirigent le FN Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté. * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . Ses études . thumb|260px|Collège jésuite de Bollengo. Georges-Augustin Bidault a un père directeur d’assurancesGeorges Bidault, Compagnon de la Libération . Il est l'avant-dernier d’une famille nombreuse de la petite bourgeoisie : des paysans, artisans, marchands, petits industriels...Georges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Il perd sa mère en 1901 alors qu'il n'a pas deux ans, peu après la naissance de sa sœur Marcelle (Agnès dans la Résistance). Pour réaliser un vœu de son épouse, son mari doit envoyer que leur dernier fils suivre ses études secondaires dans le collège Saint-Louis de Gonzague que les Jésuites ont ouvert en 1907 à Ballengo, près d'Ivréa, en Italie du Nord. L'expulsion des congrégations fait que Georges Bidault y reste de la 6e (rentrée 1909) à la philosophie (1916)Georges Bidault, Amicale du M.R.P.. Le général de Gaulle, pour les mêmes raisons, fait ses études en Belgique''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Georges y montre déjà son goût du paradoxe et du non conformisme. Si ses succès scolaires sont éclatants, Georges Bidault est durablement marqué par l'austérité d'un éloignement affectif qui ne l'empêche pas de chérir ses maîtres. Georges Bidault passe ses deux parties du bac à Paris, en 1915, et 1916, avant de préparer une licence d’histoire et de géographie à la Sorbonne qu’il obtient au début de 1918Georges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . Ses premières convictions politiques lui viennent en lisant une biographie du catholique libéral Charles de Montalembert. * * * * * La première Guerre mondiale . Georges Bidault prend part à la Première guerre mondialeGeorges Bidault, Compagnon de la Libération. Mobilisé avec la classe 1899, il est intégré au 92e régiment d'infanterie en 1918, mais est encore à l'instruction lorsque survient l'armistice du 11 novembre. Bidault participe à l'occupation de l’Allemagne dans le Palatinat. Il revient en France pour enseigner l'histoire aux officiers-élèves de l'école de Saint-Maixent jusqu’en 1921. Il est rappelé fin 1921, lors de la première occupation de la Ruhr ordonnée par Aristide Briand. Il passe au 155e R.I.quelques semaines d’occupation de la Ruhr à l’été 1921Georges Bidault, Amicale du M.R.P.. Georges Bidault préside la Conférence Olivaint en 1922. Le premier exposé de Georges Bidault à la Conférence Olivaint, en 1921-1922, porte sur Le déclin de l’Europe d’après la thèse d’Albert Demangeon, ouvrage publié en 1920 dans lequel le géographe mettait en évidence la fin de la domination économique de l’Europe. Georges Bidault, alors président de l’Olivaint, participe, à partir de l’automne 1922, aux activités du Groupement universitaire pour la Société des Nations (GUSDN), créé par le journaliste Robert Lange et René Pleven, président de l’Olivaint en 1920-1921. Outre Pleven et Bidault, il s’agit, notamment, de Jean Levêque et Doulcet qui, aux dires de Roger de Saint-Chamas, s’emploient à donner à cette institution d’esprit vraiment chrétien, ce qui est le seul moyen de rendre ladite Société (la SDN) viable et utile * * * * * L'entre deux guerres . L'enseignant (1925) . Après avoir repris ses études supérieures en Sorbonne, Georges Bidault est reçu 1er à l'agrégation d'histoire (1925) devant Pierre Brossolette et Louis Joxe. C'est le début d'une carrière d'enseignant à Valenciennes (1925-1926), puis à Reims (1926-1931), enfin à Paris au Lycée Louis le Grand (1931-1940)Georges Bidault, Amicale du M.R.P.. Deux de ses élèves, Roger Caillois et Jean d'Ormesson, témoignent : Il nous apprenait en réalité autre chose que de l'histoire. Ne se contentant pas de raconter les évènements, mais les commentant, s'indignant, admirant, prenant parti en tout cas, il nous enseignait à nous former une opinion personnelle, à oser la défendre, à prendre position à notre tour...''Roger Caillois, '''Circonstancielles', Gallimard, 1946.. ... il ne lisait pas son cours, ne s'embarrassait guère de papiers, dictait parfois, en les martelant, des formules brèves et explosives. Son originalité d'esprit éclatait à chaque mot. Déjà le vocabulaire fuyait toute banalité et des images audacieuses fusaient en feux d'artifice. S'il fallait résumer en un mot la nature de son enseignement je crois que je dirais : une rigueur non conformiste...''Jean d'Ormesson, bulletin des amis de Georges Bidault n°4, 2001. . * * * * * Le militant . thumb|260px|Francisque Gay. Etudiant il milite activement dans les rangs de l'Action catholique de la Jeunesse française. Élu, en 1924, vice-président de cette association alors présidée par Charles Flory (1890 - 1991). Ses années parisiennes vont être marquées par la participation aux deux grandes institutions démocrates chrétiennes : le Parti démocrate populaire (PDP) et le journal ''l'AubeGeorges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993. . Ce chrétien fervent s’inscrit au Parti démocrate populaire (PDP), issu du Sillon. Il devient membre de la Commission exécutive et porte ses valeurs aux élections législatives d'avril-mai 1936, sans parvenir à se faire élire à Domfront, dans l'Orne. Sa présence à Paris lui permet de se consacrer de plus en plus au journalisme politique. En 1932, avec Francisque Gay, venu du Sillon, de Marc Sangnier et Gaston Tessier, alors secrétaire général de la CFTC, il fonde un quotidien L'Aube, dont il devient, en 1934 le rédacteur en chef. Georges Bidault s'impose, après Gaston Tessier, comme l'éditorialiste de L'Aube avec Francisque Gay. Il donne un éditorial quasi journalier du vendredi 2 mars 1934 au jeudi 1er février 1940. Ses éditoriaux de politique étrangère notamment, rédigés d'une plume étincelante, manifestent une parfaite compréhension des ressorts du national socialisme dont il dénonce sans relâche les entreprises. Journal d'opinion, politique et non-confessionnel, L'Aube ne représente ni un parti ni une doctrine ; elle se veut plutôt témoin d'un esprit, d'une vision de l'homme, et instrument pour l'action. Georges Bidault se signale en septembre 1938 par un éditorial anti-munichois. L'Aube refuse le préalable du combat pour la défense religieuse, auquel s'attarde la droite, et repousse donc les appels équivoques à l'union des catholiques sur ce terrain. Aussi la lutte contre l'Action Française reste actuelle, pour Francisque Gay, comme pour Bidault, jusqu'en 1939. Ils la rouvrent alors et assument le rôle ingrat d'adversaire de l'apaisement''Françoise Mayeur, ''L'aube. Étude d'un journal d'opinion (1932-1940), Bernard Comte, Revue d'histoire de l'Église de France, Année 1967, Volume 53, Numéro 150, p.136.. Georges Hourdin trace de lui un portrait suggestif pour ces années d'avant-guerre : : Bidault était passionné de politique. Sa façon de vivre était originale. Il allait aux réunions publiques les cheveux au vent, ce qui scandalisait les vieux députés de notre groupe parlementaire. Il était un bon orateur et disponible, en dépit de sa charge à l'université. Il se révéla très vite un excellent journaliste. Il avait une foi sincère. Il connaissait très bien l'histoire contemporaine, les lettres et les règles du jeu politique. Il lisait toute la presse et gardait avec lui, pendant toute la journée, son paquet de journaux à la main. * * * * * * * * * * LA RÉSISTANCE . La drôle de guerre . Volontaire pour rejoindre une unité combattante dès la déclaration de guerre, quoiqu'il en soit dispensé comme ancien combattant de la guerre précédente, il n'est pas. Il dénonce les propos d'un rexiste (= nazi belge) dans les colonnes de Je suis partout qui demande une paix blanche. Je suis partout porte plainte''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Par la grâce du Président Jeanneney, Bidault est sergent à Moulins mobilisé en février 1940. Il participe à la bataille de France et est fait prisonnier, près de Soissons, le 8 juin 1940. Il est garçon épicier chez un nazi dans le Mecklembourg. Il entend parler du Général qui continue le combat à Londres. Georges Bidault essaie de lutter contre la propagande des partisans de l'Europe allemande et répète sans cesse que l'ennemi est l'ennemiGeorges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Du fait de magouilles des collabos il est libéré en juillet 1941. * * * * * Du temps des nazis . thumb|260px|Marcelle Bidault, sa sœur résistante.thumb|260px|Le CNR et Jean Moulin. Ne pouvant exercer comme journaliste en raison de ses opinions, Georges Bidault s'installe en zone sud en octobre 1941. Professeur au lycée du Parc à Lyon, il entre rapidement au comité directeur du mouvement de résistance Combat, fondé en zone sud par Henri Frenay. En février 1942 il devient rédacteur en chef du journal clandestin Combat. En avril 1942, il accepte de diriger, à l’initiative de Jean Moulin qu’il a rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, une véritable agence de presse clandestine : le Bureau d'Information et de Presse(BIP) de la Délégation générale. Il quitte donc la rédaction en chef de Combat et, assisté de Pierre Corval, forme une équipe de journalistes parmi lesquels Rémy Roure (ancien de Combat), Louis Terrenoire et Yves Farge. Le BIP publie le Bulletin d’Informations générales, destiné à la fois aux mouvements et à Londres. La parution des Bulletins est très fréquente, parfois quotidienne. Bidault apparaît comme le chef de file des Démocrates d'inspiration chrétienne participant à la Résistance Fondé le 27 mai 1943, le CNR est présidé par Jean Moulin. Il compte des représentants des six principaux partis politiques de la Troisième République, dont Georges Bidault pour les démocrates-chrétiens. Bidault est un proche collaborateur de Moulin au Conseil national de la Résistance. Au printemps 1943, en accord avec Jean Moulin, il entre au comité directeur du mouvement Front national de zone sud. Peu après la création du CNR, Jean Moulin est dénoncé et capturé à Caluire, le 21 juin 1943. Il décède le 8 juillet 1943 pendant son transfert vers l'Allemagne. Son mutisme empêche les nazis de démanteler le CNR, lequel décide cependant par sécurité de mettre fin aux séances plénières. En septembre 1943, grâce à l'appoint des voix du Front National, Georges Bidault est élu Président du Conseil National de la Résistance (C.N.R.) en remplacement de Jean Moulin''Résistants à Lyon: 1144 noms'', Volume 1 de Résistants à Lyon, Bruno Permezel, BGA Permezel, 1992. . Ayant quitté Lyon pour Paris, révoqué de l’enseignement, il vit dans une totale clandestinité. Devant les risques de réunir les membres du CNR au complet, il est décidé de créer un bureau restreint de cinq membres. Georges Bidault préside, plusieurs fois par semaine, toutes les réunions du bureau du CNR. Il s’attache à renforcer l’unité de la Résistance en prévision de son rôle dans les combats de la libération. Dans son travail clandestin, il est aidé par sa secrétaire particulière, Laure Diebold. * * * * * Après la libération . thumb|260px|Réunion en 1944 du CNR, sous la présidence de Georges Bidault. De Gaulle à la Libération prend le pouvoir, et s'impose, même par rapport au bureau du Conseil national de la Résistance. Il faut relire les "Mémoires de guerre" : Tout en reconnaissant hautement, la part que mes interlocuteurs ont prise à la lutte, je ne leur laisse aucun doute sur mes intentions à leur égard. Dès lors que Paris est arraché à l'ennemi le Conseil national de la Résistance entre dans l'histoire glorieuse de la libération mais n'a plus de raison d'être en tant qu'organe d'action. Ne voulant pas rencontrer les responsables de la Résistance intérieure de Gaulle doit céder aux injonctions du Délégué général Alexandre Parodi et du Préfet de Police Charles Luizet, et accepte d'aller à l'Hôtel de Ville, où l'accueillent Georges Bidault et André Tollet, présidents respectifs du CNR et du CPL''Histoire politique des intellectuels en France (1944-1954) : Des lendemains qui déchantent'', Questions au 20e siècle, Volume 1 de Histoire politique des intellectuels en France, 1944-1954, Histoire politique des intellectuels en France, 1944-1954, Ariane Chebel d'Appollonia, Complexe, 1991.. Ce 28 août 1944, de Gaulle a en quelques heures signifié aux chefs "partisans", comme aux responsables du CNR, qu'il incarne, et incarne seul, la légitimité du pouvoir jusqu'au jour où la parole sera, par les élections, rendue au peuple. Le général de Gaulle, le 26 août, à Paris, à l'instant où le cortège au défilé de la libération de Paris entame la descente des Champs Elysées, comme Bidault s'est porté - ou a été porté par un mouvement de foule - à la hauteur du Général, celui-ci, de la main, fait légèrement reculer le président du Conseil National de la Résistance et laisse tomber ces mots : un peu en arrière, Monsieur ! Il est à noter qu'après son rôle à la tête de l'OAS, il va être d'ailleurs effacé de ces photosMarc Ferro, Instrumentalisation – Cinéma d’histoire et manipulation, in Dictionnaire mondial des images (dir. Laurent Gervereau, Nouveau Monde 2006, pp.547-550.. * * * * * * * * * * LA POLITIQUE . Gouvernement provisoire de la République française . Avec de Gaulle (1944 - 1945) . thumb|260px|MRP.thumb|260px|Mariage de Suzanne Borel et Georges Bidault. Georges Bidault assume la représentation de la Résistance auprès du général de Gaulle qui l'appelle au poste de ministre des Affaires étrangères du Gouvernement provisoire le 9 septembre 1944. Il est donc Ministre des Affaires étrangères du premier gouvernement Charles de Gaulle du 10 septembre 1944 au 21 novembre 1945. Le général de Gaulle refuse alors d'accéder aux demandes de ceux, dont Georges Bidault alors président du Conseil national de la Résistance, qui le pressent de rétablir la République, leur signifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'exister car ayant toujours considéré l’État français comme illégitime : La République n'a jamais cessé d'être. La France Libre, la France Combattante, le Comité français de libération nationale, l'ont, tour à tour, incorporée. Vichy fut toujours et demeure nul et non advenu. Moi-même suis le président du Gouvernement de la République. Pourquoi irais-je la proclamer ?''Jean Lacouture, ''Charles de Gaulle, I. Le rebelle 1890-1944,''Le Seuil, 1984, p. 834 et Charles de Gaulle, ''Mémoires de guerre – L'Unité : 1942-1944 (tome II), Plon, Paris, 1956.. Comme il devient gênant, le 15 septembre 1944, Louis Saillant remplace Georges Bidault à la tête du CNR. Georges Bidault, qui a assisté à la trahison des élites de 1940 à 1944, a établi avant son éviction une liste violette : les évêques à remplacer, en raison ici d'une certaine fidélité au maréchal''Histoire de Dijon'', Pour l'histoire, Jean François Bazin, Editions Jean-paul Gisserot, 2001.. En novembre 1944, il est un des fondateurs du Mouvement républicain populaire (MRP) et est élu membre de la première et de la seconde Assemblée nationale constituante. Il est député de la Loire sans interruption de 1945 à 1956, puis en 1958. Il est président (1949) puis président d’honneur du MRP (1952). La politique intérieure de L'Aube est très confuse. Sa politique extérieure plus nette et plus originale, inspirée par Georges Bidault. Organe de gauche, mais soucieux de ne pas rompre avec l'Eglise, organe catholique mais refusant d'unir son sort à celui des partis et des hommes de gauche''Paul Claudel, Stanislas Fumet, correspondance 1920-1954'', Bibliothèque de l'âge d'homme, Centre de recherches Jacques Petit, Paul Claudel, Stanislas Fumet, Marianne Malicet, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1997.. Georges Bidault est Ministre des Affaires étrangères du second gouvernement de Charles de Gaulle (du 21 novembre 1945 au 26 janvier 1946), puis Ministre des Affaires étrangères du gouvernement Félix Gouin (du 26 janvier au 24 juin 1946). Il est à noter sa modération l'opposant à de Gaulle, en 1945, sur la question du LevantGeorges Bidault et la politique étrangère de la France, 1944-1948 (Europe, Etats-Unis, Proche-Orient), Jean-Rémy Bézias, 1996.. Georges Bidault et Léon Blum séparent les services de la présidence du Conseil de ceux du ministre des Affaires étrangères. Après de longues tractations, Georges Bidault finalement obtient le droit de faire travailler les prisonniers. Au printemps 1945, près de 700 000 soldats allemands sont prisonniers sur le sol national métropolitain. Pendant la Guerre, Suzanne Borel, fille d'un polytechnicien devenu capitaine d'artillerie coloniale, appartient à divers réseaux de Résistance (NAP, Combat, Martial-Armand). Elle occupe à la Libération diverses fonctions au ministère des Affaires étrangères (service des œuvres françaises à l’étranger, au premier cabinet de Georges Bidault ou plus tard l’OFPRA créé en 1952). Elle est à partir de 1946 l'épouse de Georges Bidault. Suzanne Bidault apparaît dans un premier temps comme une femme ambitieuse. Venaient conforter son image autoritaire des propos caricaturaux du Canard Enchaîné, de ce genre sur Mme Georges Bidault, plus connue sous son nom de Crapote dans la clandestinité.... * * * * * Président du gouvernement provisoire (juin-novembre 1946) . thumb||260px|Président du Gouvernement provisoire de la R.F..thumb|260px|Bidault et Molotov. Georges Bidault est Président du gouvernement provisoire et ministre des affaires étrangères du 24 juin au 16 décembre 1946. Une nouvelle assemblée constituante, marquée par un renforcement du MRP et le recul de la gauche, est élue le 2 juin. Le projet monocaméral devient bicaméral. La constitution de la Quatrième République, élaborée sous la présidence de Georges Bidault (MRP), est définitivement adoptée par référendum le 13 octobre 1946. Le Gouvernement Georges Bidault remplace le gouvernement Félix Gouin, le 12 juin 1946. Bidault est à la tête d'une coalition tripartite (communistes, socialistes SFIO et MRP). Il exerce de fait une fonction équivalente à celle de chef de l'État et occupe également la charge de ministre des Affaires étrangères. Georges Bidault, président du Gouvernement provisoire, demande à tous les Français un effort collectif pour le redressement du pays''La Paix des collines'', Romans et récits du terroir, Maurice Chalayer, Editions de Borée, 2000. . Dès le 16 juin, au niveau du discours de Bayeux le Général de Gaulle, critique les institutions naissantes de la IVe république. Il expose un schéma institutionnel fondé sur un exécutif fort, procédant du chef de l’État. Le 27 octobre, c'est la naissance de la Quatrième République et la création de l'Union française. Le 4 juillet 1946, Hô Chi Minh offre un dîner en l’honneur du président Bidault, au Royal Monceau à Paris. Georges Bidault, retenu à l’assemblée, arrive en retard mais réussit à détendre l’atmosphère. Les élections législatives confirment la domination de la Gauche et notamment du PCF qui arrive en tête (28,8 %). Le secrétaire général du PCF, Maurice Thorez, revendique la présidence du Conseil. Ce même jour Georges Bidault reçoit Molotov à Versailles. Le 27 novembre c'est l'adoption du Plan Monnet. Lors de la Conférence économique nationale chargée d'étudier les mesures de remise en ordre des prix et des salaires, Georges Bidault, en tant que Président du Conseil, propose une majoration de 15 % afin de limiter les risques de surchauffe inflationniste, alors que la CGT exige 25 % afin de réparer le préjudice subi par les travailleurs. Le CNPF déclare qu'il est délicat de majorer les salaires inférieurs sans refermer l'éventail des salaires. Après deux semaines de débats, les bas salaires sont majorés de 25 % et les hauts salaires de 15 %. Le Vice-président du Conseil est Maurice Thorez (PCF), et ce gouvernement compte huit autres membres du PCF. Par contre, Andrée Viénot est la première femme en poste alors que les Françaises ont le droit de vote et que certaines siègent à l’Assemblée nationale et au Sénat. Le gouvernement de Georges Bidault, remplaçant le 24 juin 1946 celui de Félix Gouin, ne reconduit pas immédiatement René Cassin, comme représentant de la France à la Commission des Droits de l'homme, peut-être en raison de sa proximité avec le général de Gaulle''L'odyssée des droits de l'homme: Fondations et naissances des droits de l'homme'', Librairie des humanités, tome 1 des actes du Colloque international de Grenoble, octobre 2001 : colloque organisé par le "Centre Historique et Juridique des Droits de l'Homme", Faculté de Droit de Grenoble, Université Pierre Mendès-France, Jérôme Ferrand, Hugues Petit, L'Harmattan, 2003.. Georges Bidault, en septembre 1946 décrète que l'Algérie est une collectivité territoriale dotée d'un statut particulier, elle fait partie intégrante de la France avec ses départementsLe MTLD (Le Mouvement pour le triomphe des libertés démocratiques) (1947-1954), Jacques Simon, L'Harmattan, 2003.. Le 28 novembre c'est la chute du gouvernement Georges Bidault. * * * * * Quatrième République . Ministre des affaires étrangères (1947-1948) . thumb|260px|Bidault et sa femme, diplomates en 1947.thumb|260px|Eva Peron et Bidault.thumb|260px|Signature du plan Marshall. Georges Bidault est Ministre des Affaires étrangères du premier gouvernement Paul Ramadier (du 22 janvier au 22 octobre 1947), puis Ministre des Affaires étrangères du second gouvernement Ramadier (du 22 octobre au 24 novembre 1947). On le retrouve toujours ministre des Affaires étrangères du gouvernement Robert Schuman (du 24 novembre 1947 au 26 juillet 1948). Il est le premier démocrate-chrétien a avoir occupé le Quai d'Orsay (septembre 1944-juillet 1948). Georges Bidault (1899 - 1983) mène une politique étrangère davantage fondée sur la grandeur nationale que sur les principes spécifiques de son courant d'origine. Ayant commencé sous le général de Gaulle par une politique de rigueur à l'encontre de l'Allemagne et d'équilibre entre l'est et l'ouest, il doit progressivement s'aligner sur les positions anglo-saxonnes. Toutefois, les éléments d'une politique personnelle peuvent lui être attribués : sa volonté d'ouverture vis-à-vis de l'Italie, sa conviction européenne l'amenant à orienter à partir de l'été 1947 la politique étrangère de la France vers une construction européenne perçue comme une solution au problème allemand, tout en renforçant les liens avec les Etats-Unis''Georges Bidault et la politique étrangère de la France, 1944-1948 (Europe, Etats-Unis, Proche-Orient), Jean-Rémy Bézias, 1996. . Bidault négocie pour la France la Charte des Nations unies, est l'un des signataires du traité franco-britannique de Dunkerque en 1947. Face au ''coup de Prague et au blocus de Berlin, il mène une politique anticommuniste. En 1948, il signe le traité de Bruxelles instituant l'Union de l'Europe occidentale. Il est favorable à la CED, tout en négociant des protocoles additionnels qui limitent la portée supranationale du traité. Bidault est dès cette époque un partisan d'une Europe des patries. C'est ce qui le différencie de beaucoup de démocrates chrétiens. L'union de l'Europe est une des conditions de l'aide américaine, note Alphand, le 2 août 1947Source : Archives nationales, Archives de Georges Bidault, 457 AP 20. . Les positions officielles de la France évoluent dans ce sens sous l'impulsion - dans un premier temps - du ministre des Affaires étrangères Georges Bidault. A partir de 1947, Bidault en arrive à infléchir peu à peu la politique française en tenant compte des exigences anglo-saxonnes. Il est bien éloigné des idées gaullistes à l'époque''Histoire de la construction européenne de 1945 à nos jours'', Questions à l'histoire, Marie-Thérèse Bitsch, Editions Complexe, 2004.. Georges Bidault veut le démembrement de l'Allemagne dans une confédération. Il dirige alors la diplomatie française dans ce sens (1944-1947) et peu de partis s'y opposent formellement. Une idée minoritaire cohabite cependant avec la première, parfois même dans les mêmes partis, c'est de fortifier les liens intra-européens. Les milieux et les partis issus de la Résistance, comme le PCF et les gaullistes, s'y opposent. La toute première initiative gouvernementale, en faveur d'une Assemblée européenne, est prise par Georges Bidault, le 20 juillet 1948, dans une déclaration faite à La Haye, devant le Conseil consultatif des Cinq''Histoire de la construction européenne de 1945 à nos jours'', Questions à l'histoire, Marie-Thérèse Bitsch, Editions Complexe, 2004.. C'est dans ce cadre que G. Bidault a pris contact le 21 mars 1948 avec le docteur Adenauer. Au dire de ce dernier cet échange fut un motif "de grande satisfaction intérieure". D'autres conversations secrètes entre les deux hommes vont avoir lieu''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. L'Afrique noire ne fait certes pas partie de ses attributions: composée de territoires d'outre-mer, elle relève du ministère de la France d'Outre-Mer. On peut noter cependant que Bidault prend parti à la CE du 31 mai 1947, face à une proposition MRP proposant d'augmenter les pouvoirs des assemblées locales. Georges Bidault est partisan de se maintenir dans tous les territoires d'outre-mer. Il juge son parti mal informé et s'oppose à sa politique coloniale''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Le 2 juin 1947, le gouvernement français, par l'intermédiaire de son ministre des affaires étrangères, Georges Bidault, remet une note de protestation à l'ambassadeur d'Egypte dénonçant la politique de ce pays au Maroc''Maroc du Nord: Cités andalouses et montagnes berbères'', Attilio Gaudio, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1981.. * * * * * Président du Conseil (octobre 1949-février 1950) . thumb|260px|Georges Bidault. Le 5 octobre 1949, le gouvernement Queuille tombe à son tour, les socialistes lui ayant refusé la confiance. Il revient à Georges Bidault de former le nouveau gouvernement (19 octobre 1949 au 24 juin 1950). C'est le 28 octobre qu'est formé le deuxième Gouvernement Georges Bidault. Quand en octobre 1949 Bidault revient au pouvoir comme président du Conseil, la solution Bao Daï est en train de prendre corps, en Indochine. Mais ce même mois Mao proclame la République populaire de Chine. Les Britanniques ne veulent pas être neutres face au camp soviétique. On sent sur ce point que les expériences récentes de conférences ratées pèsent sur les convictions des décideurs du Quai d'Orsay, qui, en outre, sont hostiles à l'égard du communisme. A l'image du ministre Georges Bidault qui se range derrière les USA et est anticommuniste''La puissance française en question (1945-1949), Volume 37 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Série "France XIXe-XXe siècles" Université de Paris I, René Girault, Robert Frank, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1988.. Le 30 novembre 1949, le deuxième Gouvernement Georges Bidault supprime le Haut Commissariat au Ravitaillement et fin du rationnement. Georges Bidault est à la tête d'une coalition ''Troisième force (socialistes, MRP, et diverses formation du centre-gauche et du centre-droit). En mai 1949, Bidault définit ainsi la politique qu'il souhaite voir faire au MRP : Gouverner au centre avec des moyens de droite, pour atteindre des buts de gauche. Ce ne sont pas uniquement des mots. En octobre 1949, Henri Queuille démissionne. C'est le résultat d'une intervention de Daniel Mayer, ministre du Travail, qui réclame la liberté des salaires. Lorsque Georges Bidault remplace Henri Queuille à Matignon, d'abord il n'évoque pas ce problème, mais en 1950 il fait adopter ce projet''Histoire de la IVe République: La République des illusions (1945-1951), Biographies Historiques, Georgette Elgey, Fayard, 1993.. Les huit mois pendant lesquels Georges Bidault est président du Conseil sont une période d'angoisse et de fatigue pour sa femme. Elle est d'un milieu où les hommes sont officiers et ne votent pas''Femmes et diplomatie: France, XXe siècle, Volume 3 de Regards Sur L'International Series, Yves Denéchère, Peter Lang, 2004.. Favorable à l'entente franco-allemande dans les années vingt, Georges Bidault est assez représentatif de l'évolution de son parti démocrate-chrétien tant face à l'Allemagne que face à l'idée européenne. Avant 1949, il incarne les positions les plus dures face au vaincu. Il est jusqu'en 1947, comme le Général qu'il accompagne à Moscou, le partisan de l'alliance russe. Il évolue comme Schuman vers l'idée d'une alliance défensive avec l'Allemagne contre le totalitarisme soviétique. Il veut pas d'une amitié franco-allemande comme les pères de l'Europe fédéraliste''Question nationale allemande et nationalisme: Perceptions françaises d'une problématique allemande au début des années cinquante'', Histoire et civilisations, Volume 908 de Collection S, Hélène Miard-Delacroix, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 2004.. Cependant, élu président de la commission des affaires générales du Conseil, le 22 août 1949, Georges Bidault contribue à l'adoption par cette commission de recommandations visant à accroître le rôle de Strasbourg. * * * * * Troisième Gouvernement Georges Bidault . thumb|260px|Le Président Auriol fait appel à Bidault. Le 7 février 1950 c'est la fin du deuxième Gouvernement Georges Bidault et le début du Troisième Gouvernement Georges Bidault. Le 11 février, il crée le salaire minimum interprofessionnel garanti (SMIG). C'est le gouvernement Bidault qui a accompli cette réforme. La loi du 11 février 1950 a permis à nouveau la libre négociation des conventions collectives : elle a créé le SMIG (salaire minimum interprofessionnel garanti) : seul ce salaire de base est désormais fixé par le gouvernement''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Frédéric Joliot-Curie avait été convoqué rue de Varenne à la Présidence du Conseil. Le 28 avril Frédéric Joliot-Curie du Commissariat à l'énergie atomique (CEA) est révoqué. La guerre froide coupe bien la France en deux, Bidault révoque Tessier, directeur de la Recherche scientifique, pour sympathies communistesGeorges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993. . Le 9 mai sort le Plan Robert Schuman sur l'Europe, proposant le pool charbon acier (CECA, Communauté européenne du charbon et de l'acier). Le 24 juin c'est la fin du Troisième Gouvernement Georges Bidault et le 2 juillet 1951 le début du deuxième gouvernement Henri Queuille. Dans le débat Bidault s'oppose à l'idée qu'un budget-type soit fixé par une commission qui aurait lié le gouvernement (il n'y a pas de budget-type). La loi du 11 février 1950 prévoit des mécanismes de conciliation et d'arbitrage''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993. . C'est donc sous le gouvernement Bidault que les Américains sont conduits à mettre la main dans l'engrenage vietnamien, ce qui va les amener où l'on sait''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. * * * * * Vice-président du Conseil du 2 au 12 juillet 1950 et du 10 mars au 11 août 1951 . thumb|260px|Bidault et Queuille. Georges Bidault est Vice-président du Conseil du deuxième gouvernement Henri Queuille (du 2 au 12 juillet 1950). Vieux de huit mois, le gouvernement Georges Bidault, qui comprend Henri Queuille, Paul Ramadier, Robert Schuman, Jules Moch, René Pleven, fait place, le 2 juillet, à un gouvernement Henri Queuille, avec Georges Bidault, Paul Raynaud... Les bonnes intentions, Littérature Française, Alain Bosquet, Grasset, 1975.. Le pays va connaître neuf changements de président du conseil avec Robert Schuman, André Marie, de nouveau Robert Schuman, Henri Queuille, puis Georges Bidault, puis derechef Queuille, suivi de René Pleven, et encore Queuille, suivi de René Pleven (1951-1952), Edgar Faure et Antoine Pinay. D'Henri Queuille – on dit le petit père Queuille -, il rassure par sa béance. Il joue le rôle parfaitement inutile de Président ou parfois de vice-président du Conseil. Georges Bidault mène notre politique étrangère. C'est un ministère passe-partout attentif aux vœux des Français. Toutefois il sait aussi parfois faire arrêter des communistes qui complotent contre la sûreté de l'Etat''Annette ou l'Éducation des filles'', Pierre-Jean Remy, Albin Michel, 1988. . Lors des législatives de 1951, l'Union nationale rassemble dans la Loire, Georges Bidault, Antoine Pinay ainsi que Claudius Petit. Ces divers scrutins prouvent toutefois que Georges Bidault n'est plus le leader incontesté de la LoireMonique Luirard, La région stéphanoise dans la guerre et dans la paix 1936- 1951, Préface de René Rémond, Saint-Etienne, Centre d'Etudes Foréziennes 1980.. * * * * * Vice-président du Conseil, ministre de la défense nationale (1951-1952) . thumb|260px|Bidault demande les pleins pouvoirs. Georges Bidault est Vice-président du Conseil et ministre de la défense nationale du deuxième gouvernement René Pleven (du 11 août 1951 au 20 janvier 1952), puis dans le gouvernement Edgar Faure (du 20 janvier au 8 mars 1952). Pleven est investi ; en janvier 1952. Edgar Faure le remplace avec la même majorité. Avec ces deux cabinets la troisième force se poursuit, les socialistes se contentant d'un soutien sans participation (selon la formule inaugurée par Bidault en février 1950)Georges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Depuis l'été 1950, l'ambiance est maussade au bureau politique du M.R.P. Georges Bidault entame une dérive à droite de ses opinions encourageant toutes les mesures pour conserver l'Empire (janvier 1952 en Tunisie, août 1953 au Maroc)Les Entreprises et leurs réseaux: hommes, capitaux, techniques et pouvoirs, XIXe-XXe siècles : Mélanges en l'honneur de François Caron, Mondes Contemporains, Dominique Barjot, Michèle Merger, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1998.. Le 6 juin, Georges Bidault accepte de tenter sa chance. Il demande la garantie d'un an de présence à Varenne, le droit, pendant ces douze mois, de procéder par décrets aux réformes économiques, telles les circuits de distribution''Histoire de la IVe République: La République des contradictions (1951-1954), Biographies Historiques, Georgette Elgey, Fayard, 1993.. Bidault demande les pleins pouvoirs. En mars 1952, c'est Antoine Pinay qui préside le conseil des ministres. Il veut redonner confiance aux Français. * * * * * Ministre des affaires étrangères (1953-début 1954) . thumb|260px|Affiche du film Diên Biên Phu de Pierre Schoendoerffer. Robert Schuman demeure au Quai d'Orsay jusqu'au 8 janvier 1953, date à laquelle Georges Bidault le remplace. Bidault est Ministre des affaires étrangères du 8 janvier 1953 au 19 juin 1954, du gouvernement René Mayer (du 8 janvier au 28 juin 1953), puis du gouvernement Joseph Laniel (du 28 juin 1953 au 19 juin 1954). Certains cercles français, dont le principal porte-parole est le ministre des Affaires étrangères Georges Bidault, soutenus par les anti-communistes américains, demandent une intervention massive et directe des USA''Les Communistes français et la guerre d'Indochine: 1944-1954, Alain Ruscio, L'Harmattan, 1985.. Georges Bidault écrira plus tard : En 1953, le gouvernement fut conduit sur ma proposition à écarter du trône marocain le Sultan SM Ben Youssef qui régnait depuis 25 ansCinq années au Maroc: une jeune Niortaise découvre le Maroc de 1951 à 1956, Camille Brugidou-Réchard, L'Harmattan, 2005.. Robert Schuman, dans l'Express du 20 mars 1954, parle d'erreur grave à propos de la déposition du sultan, couverte par Georges Bidault. En 1953, François Mauriac, dans le Figaro, critique les abus de la forceRésistance et politique sous la IVe République, Politique 20e siècle, Bernard Lachaise, Olivier Wieviorka, Christian Delporte, Presses Univ de Bordeaux, 2004. . Georges Bidault est candidat à la présidence de la République lors des deux premiers tours en décembre 1953. L'élection présidentielle se déroule dans un climat politique instable. Les crises gouvernementales se succèdent et les prises de position sur la guerre d'Indochine ou la Communauté européenne de défense (CED) peuvent être des arguments rédhibitoires en défaveur de certains candidats, notamment aux yeux des parlementaires de gauche. Il fait 14, puis 15%. Lors de la conférence de Berlin sur la question allemande et autrichienne en janvier-février 1954 il est ministre des Affaires étrangères français. Georges Bidault est celui qui attaque le plus furieusement son homologue soviétique, Molotov. En mars 1953, Georges Bidault déclare qu'il s'agit de faire l'Europe sans défaire la France... je veux dire aussi, sans défaire l'union française. Bidault, l'ancien dirigeant du CNR, est coincé entre les positions de ses ex-amis gaullistes et communistes et celles des socialistes et MRP qui suivent Schuman''Faire l'Europe sans défaire la France: 60 ans de politique d'unité européenne des gouvernements et des présidents de la République française (1943-2003),'' Volume 30 de Euroclio. Études et documents, Gérard Bossuat, Éditeur Peter Lang, 2005.. Il va out faire pour sauvegarde l'union française * * * * * * * * * * L'INDOMPTABLE . Bidault et la fin de l'Indochine . thumb|260px|Affiche rappelant le sacrifice de jeunes de l'Empire.thumb|260px Georges Bidault, Président du Conseil en 1946, puis est très longtemps locataire du Quai d'Orsay tout au long de la Guerre d'Indochine. Il semble que les discussions sur la paix entre Indochinois et Français traînent en longueur, ce qui n'est pas bon signe, d'autant que dans les gouvernements de coalition Socialistes-Communistes-MRP, c'est l'inamovible Georges Bidault aux conceptions de souveraineté française très gaulliennes qui les dirige. Les communistes sont évincés des négociations, côté français. Georges Bidault puis Pierre Mendès France sont les chefs de la délégation française à la Conférence sur la paix en Corée et l'armistice en Indochine qui se tient à Genève du 26 avril au 21 juillet 1954, où se règle le sort de l'Indochine. Pour Bidault, il convient de profiter de la détente qui se manifeste depuis la mort de Staline et dont la fin de la guerre de Corée pour rétablir la paix en Indochine''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Le 24 avril 1954, en tant que ministre des Affaires étrangères Georges Bidault, connait, depuis le mois de février, grâce au rapport du général Blanc, la situation exacte en Indochine : le Tonkin et l'Annam sont incontrôlables. Seule la Cochinchine est défendable''Les Trois Guerres D'Indochine'', Collection Conflits Contemporains, Gilles Férier, Presses Universitaires Lyon, 1993.. Bidault est en effet profondément attaché au maintien de l'Indochine française, comme il l'a été à celui de l'Algérie française. La délégation française aux négociations est d'abord dirigée par Georges Bidault, puis par Pierre Mendès France, nouveau président du Conseil et ministre français. L'urgence commande : Mendès-France est investi pour régler la question d'Indochine. Il court à Genève prendre le relais de Georges Bidault : la défaite de Diên Biên Phu n'a pas amélioré la position de nos négociateurs. Bidault critique la politique indochinoise de Pierre Mendès-France en 1954. Le 9 juin 1954 s'est ouvert devant l'Assemblée nationale un débat sur l'Indochine. Avec l'affrontement de Georges Bidault et de Pierre Mendès France, on sent la passion s'emparer de l'Assemblée. La tension entre les deux hommes qui, jadis liée par l'amitié et l'estime réciproque se transforme en haine''Histoire de la IVe République: La République des contradictions (1951-1954), Biographies Historiques, Georgette Elgey, Fayard, 1993.. ''La France subit des humiliations plus encore qu'elle n'en a jamais eu, écrit Bidault. La paix de l'Indochine est la paix humiliante, tant dans l'esprit que dans la forme, issue du désastre de Diên Biên Phu, n'est pas la paix que j'ai voulu. Georges Bidault constate plus loin : M. Mendès- France, engageant une course contre la montre, s'est empressé de brader à la sauvette nos comptoirs des Indes, pour faire plaisir à ses amis neutralistes''Le monde de demain vu par les PROPHÈTES'', ALBERT MARTY, Nouvelles Editions Latines. * * * * * Politique nord-africaine d'Edgar Faure (1955) . thumb|260px|Edgar Faure et Bourguiba. En tout cas dans toutes les réunions Bidault manifeste son opposition à Mendès-France : Nous avons renversé Monsieur Mendès France et nous avons eu raison. Il faut éviter en s'opposant à un gouvernement Pinay d'avoir un gouvernement Mendès France sans lui. Au cours de l'année 1955, Edgar Faure succède à Mendès-France et, en paroles, Edgar Faure réaffirme sa volonté d'énergie. C'est ainsi que, le 13 février 1955, il déclare, devant l'Assemblée Nationale, ''l'Algérie est la chair de la FranceGeorges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. '' Au cours de l'année 1955, Edgar Faure succède à Mendès-France et, en paroles, Edgar Faure réaffirme sa volonté d'énergie. Mais Edgar Faure conclut les accords franco-tunisiens le 1er juin 1955, puis règle le problème marocain. Georges Bidault critique la politique nord-africaine d'Edgar Faure en 1955. L'affrontement verbal a lieu pendant l'été 1955, au cœur de la crise franco-marocaine. Edgar Faure est alors président du Conseil et Georges Bidault, redevenu simple parlementaire. Bidault mène campagne contre le retour de Mohammed ben Youssef au pouvoir et l'indépendance du Maroc. Au MRP les idées de Bidault sont rejetées, mais la plupart demeure attachés à l'homme''Jean Lecanuet'', Volume 16 de Politiques & chrétiens, Nadine-Josette Chaline, Editions Beauchesne, 2000.. Le 8 octobre 1955, les députés MRP - à l'exception notable de Georges Bidault - et UDSR approuvent la politique gouvernementale d'Edgar Faure en Afrique du Nord tandis que les gaullistes la condamnent et démissionnent. L'association signifie pour certains Etats comme le Maroc ou la Tunisie, l'indépendance. Concernant l'ancien Sultan sa gloire est interprétée comme un désaveu de la politique de Bidault. Ce dernier se retire, en effet, du Comité de Coordination pour l'Afrique du Nord (2 juillet). La crise s'ouvre sur la politique du Gouvernement en Afrique du Nord et surtout en Algérie. * * * * * * * * * * L'ALGÉRIE . Les catholiques favorables à l'Algérie française, pour avoir moins fait parler d'eux, n'ayant pas été moins actifs, avec de nombreux articles signés Jean de Fabrègues ou Gabriel Marcel dans La France catholique, Georges Bidault dans Carrefour, Gustave Thibon dans La Nation française ou encore Jean Madiran, dans RivarolLa Côte d'Opale en guerre d'Algérie 1954-1962, Histoire et civilisations, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 2012.. * * * * * Opposition à un exécutif algérien (1957) . thumb|260px|Soustelle est limogé (1956). Georges Bidault fonde avec Jacques Soustelle, en 1956, l’Union pour le salut et renouveau de l'Algérie française (USRAF). Soustelle est avant-guerre un intellectuel pacifiste. Commissaire à l'information de la France Libre, ministre du gouvernement provisoire de la République française, ce gaulliste est le Gouverneur général au début de la guerre (1955-1956). Il est nommé à cette fonction par Pierre Mendès France. La politique de Soustelle, qui est un ethnologue de formation, c’est l’assimilation des musulmans et de leur culture. Ferme partisan du maintien de l’Algérie dans la République Française, Georges Bidault est l’un des membres éminents de l’Union pour le Salut et le Renouveau de l’Algérie Française (USRAF). Bidault s’oppose à toute création d’un exécutif algérien en 1957. Cette loi-cadre aussi imprécise que complexe organise une manière de fédération algérienne étroitement associée à la France. Le texte divise la Commission exécutive du MRP qui se réunit le 20 septembre 1957. Bidault y dénonce une loi qui ne sert à rienGeorges Bidault: Biographie politique, Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993. . Beaucoup de gaullistes sont Algérie française, mais aussi quelques vieux adversaires du Général comme Georges Bidault. * * * * * Démocratie chrétienne de France (1958) . thumb|260px|Massu, Salan, Soustelle devant les Algérois. Pressenti le 20 avril 1958 par le président Coty pour être président du conseil après la chute du cabinet Félix Gaillard, Georges Bidault n’obtient pas le soutien du MRP ce qui marque la rupture avec son parti. Il se sépare du MRP et crée la Démocratie chrétienne de France qui a un succès électoral assez important. 10 responsables du MRP suivent Georges Bidault. L'Union chrétienne et musulmane d'Algérie et du Sahara est la filiale de la démocratie chrétienne de France de Georges Bidault. Elle est dirigée par Georges Lopinto. La Démocratie chrétienne de France organise une Journée le 15 décembre 1959 avec 600 délégués et une dizaine de députés d'obédience diverses, dont Lagaillarde député d'Alger''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993.. Alfred Coste-Floret et Robert Bichet font bientôt sécession et se présentent aux élections sous la bannière de la Démocratie chrétienne de France. Aussi, le MRP favorise la mise en place d'un Comité national d'Entente pour la Démocratie chrétienne', qui concurrence la Démocratie chrétienne de France de Georges Bidault. Il considère l'Algérie comme une province française. Le 16 septembre 1958 Georges Bidault parle à la télévision au nom de la Démocratie chrétienne de France, le mouvement qu'il a fondé après sa rupture avec le M.R.P. cinq mois plus tôt. Le 14 mai 1958, Georges Bidault, en dépit du lourd contentieux accumulé avec De Gaulle, lui écrit une lettre l’adjurant d’accepter de revenir au pouvoir pour le salut de la patrie en péril et, le 1er juin, vote pour son investiture. En septembre 1958, Georges Bidault, après avoir rencontré le général de Gaulle à l’hôtel Matignon, effectue un voyage d’information en Algérie. Le général Salan met un avion à sa disposition. Ils se retrouvent à Oran, dans une ville en liesse qui prépare le référendum du 28 septembreGeorges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . * * * * * Rassemblement pour l'Algérie française (1959) . thumb|260px|Bachaga Saïd Boualam.thumb|260px|Alain de Lacoste Lareymondie. Georges Bidault et sa Démocratie chrétienne de France sont à l'origine de l'Association parlementaire pour la démocratie chrétienne et l'unité française. L'abbé Laudrin (O.N.R.) est le secrétaire général. Il annonce qu'elle compte quatre-vingt-dix-huit députés. En juin 1959 ils sont 124''Georges Bidault: Biographie politique'', Collection Chemins de la mémoire, Jacques Dalloz, L'Harmattan, 1993. . Le but est de rechercher les moyens propres à favoriser, dans le Parlement comme dans le pays, la constitution d'un vaste mouvement de salut national. Très rapidement, le doute saisit Georges Bidault sur les intentions de de Gaulle sur l’Algérie. Le discours télévisé de de Gaulle, du 16 septembre 1959, sur l’autodétermination en Algérie le jette dans une opposition résolue à la politique algérienne du général de Gaulle. Le 19 septembre 1959, il crée le Rassemblement pour l'Algérie française avec Roger Duchet (1904-1981), indépendant, André Morice (1900-1990), Pascal Arrighi (1921 - 2004) et Maître Jean-Baptiste Biaggi (1918-2009)Georges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . Maître Jean-Baptiste Biaggi (1918-2009), ancien d'Action française, Résistant, Déporté, ancien Commandant du 4 commando de France, gaulliste, va peu à peu s'associer à l'OAS. Par la suite, comme la plupart des siens il va rejoindre le Front national. Ce mouvement soutenu par Jacques Soustelle, voit peu de temps après l’adhésion de Alain de Lacoste-Lareymondie, député CNIP, soutenant la cause de l’Algérie française. Ce conseiller technique du cabinet du général Raoul Salan, délégué général du gouvernement en Algérie (juin-octobre 1958), vient d'être révoqué par le pouvoir gaulliste qui lui reproche d’être partisan de la politique d’intégration des populations musulmanesJean Lacouture, Algérie 1962, la guerre est finie, Paris, Odile Jacob, 2002. . Dans son éditorial du 16 janvier 1960, Alain de Sérigny directeur de L'Écho d'Alger se réjouit de l'apparition du Rassemblement pour l'Algérie françaisePierre Joxe, Cas de conscience, Paris, Labor et Fides, 2010. . D'autres personnalités adhèrent au Rassemblement, comme Jean-Marie Le Pen, le général Roger Miquel, Joseph Hours, Jean Chardonnet universitaire, Henri Caillemer (1907 - 1981), Saïd Boualam député d'Orléansville, mais aussi les députés gaullistes Jean-Robert Thomazo, et Pierre Battesti, ce qui provoque des troubles au sein du parti politique UNR et René Vinciguerra, député d'Alger-villePaul Feuilloley, L''a France du général De Gaulle : 1958-1969'', Paris, éditions L'Harmattan, 2001. . Le RAF fraternise avec le Front national français de Joseph OrtizJacques Leclercq, Dictionnaire de la mouvance droitiste et nationale, de 1945 à nos jours, L'Harmattan, 2008. . * * * * * abg22.jpg|Biaggi * * * * * L'affaire des barricades (1960) . thumb|260pxthumb|260px|Alger 1960, les barricades. Le gouvernement Debré interdit à Georges Bidault de se rendre à Alger au moment de l’affaire des barricades en janvier 1960. : Il est 18 heures. L'armée vient de recevoir l'ordre de dégager le bas du Forum des manifestants qui s'y trouvent. Les parachutistes se font attendre. Les gendarmes mobiles font mouvement. L'ordre est délibérément provocateur (...) Les escadrons descendent de front les larges marches des grands escaliers du Forum. Un hélicoptère s'approche. La première grenade lacrymogène tombe sur la foule paralysée par une vision d'épouvante. Des rangées d'hommes casqués, aux yeux cerclés par des lunettes de protection avancent d'un pas de robot en tenant leurs mousquetons à deux mains, à hauteur de la hanche. Les insultes giclent comme des crachats, des pierres tourbillonnent, des objets lourds sont lancés des balcons. Les gendarmes avancent. Les crosses de fusils brisent les visages, enfoncent les poitrines, ouvrent les crânes. "Algérie française !" scandent les Pieds-noirs. : Deux coups de feu claquent. Une arme de petit calibre. Une grenade offensive explose au milieu des manifestants. Genoux à terre, les gendarmes ajustent leurs tirs. Sur le balcon du PC d'Ortiz, les hommes des Unités Territoriales ripostent pour protéger les manifestants. De lourdes rafales de fusils-mitrailleurs se mêlent aux explosions des grenades larguées par les hélicos ou projetées par les lance-patates des gardes mobiles. La foule se diperse en hurlant, cherchant un abri. Les enfants crient, effrayés. Les yeux brûlés par les gaz qui les enveloppe et les étouffe, les mains collées à leurs oreilles pour atténuer le bruit des explosions. (...) Un gendarme qui se prépare à lancer une grenade défensive sur des manifestants qui fuient est fauché par un sniper. L'engin meurtrier explose au milieu de ses camarades qui tombent, touchés par les éclats. Pris entre le feu de leur unité et ceux des trois F.M. d'Ortiz, des gendarmes s'effondrent au milieu des jardins du Forum. (...) Il est 18 heures 25. Les bérets verts du 1er REP et les bérets rouges du 1er RCP s'interposent. Le feu s'arrête après quinze minutes de tirs.(...) Huit morts, vingt blessés chez les manifestants. Quatorze morts dont deux officiers, cent vingt trois blessés, dont six officiers chez les gendarmes mobiles. (...) Le drapeau tâché du sang d'Hernandez, pied-noir de Bab-el-oued tué dans la fusillade flotte sur les barricades du camp retranché. (...)''Extrait de ''Bastien-Thiry : jusqu'au bout de l'Algérie française, de Jean-Pax Méfret.. * * * * * Comité de Vincennes . thumb|260px|Challe, Jouhaud, Salan et Zeller.thumb|260px|Pierre Sergent. A Alger, le mardi 25 avril 1961, le Conseil Supérieur de l’Algérie, composé des généraux Raoul Salan, André Zeller, Maurice Challe et Edmond Jouhaud, fait diffuser par Radio-France un communiqué annonçant sa décision, sur proposition du général Salan, de démobiliser tous les soldats du contingent en poste en Algérie ayant effectué au moins dix-huit mois de service militaire et, également, de ramener la durée du service à dix-huit mois. Parallèlement, il décide de mobiliser huit classes d’Algériens et de reconstituer les Unités Territoriales dissoutes après la Semaine des barricades de janvier 1960Georges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . Bidault est l'un des 80 députés qui votent l'amendement Salan. Le 17 juin 1960, avec Jacques Soustelle qui vient d'être exclu du gouvernement le 5 février précédent, il fonde le Comité de Vincennes qui rassemble plus de deux cents personnalités, venant d’horizons politiques variés, qui s’engagent à défendre en toutes circonstances l’intégrité du territoire nationalGeorges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan. Antoine Pinay, qui avoue craindre pour la vie de Georges Bidault et Jacques Soustelle, rencontre au moins une fois par semaine Guy Mollet. S'il le sonde sans lui donner de détails sur ce qu'il sait de Sergent et de ses amis il s'ouvre plus franchement de la situation à René Pleven, comme lui ancien président du Conseil et compagnon de la Libération''Histoire de l'OAS'', Essais Français, Georges Fleury, Grasset, 2002. . Raoul Salan est interdit de séjour en Algérie le 11 septembre suivant. Le 25 octobre 1960, Raoul Salan tient une conférence de presse au Palais d’Orsay, à Paris, à laquelle assistent au premier rang Georges Bidault, le bachaga Boualem et les généraux Zeller, du Vigier et Monclar. Surveillé étroitement par la police, Georges Bidault participe à une réunion du Comité de Vincennes, le 16 novembre 1961, réunion qui conduit à sa dissolution par le gouvernement et qui voit ainsi disparaître la seule voie légale de défense de l’Algérie FrançaiseGeorges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . Après l’arrestation du général Jouhaud à Oran, le 25 mars 1962, Raoul Salan, chef de l’OAS désigne Georges Bidault comme son successeur en cas d’arrestation. En fait, après l’arrestation de Raoul Salan, le 20 avril 1962, Georges Bidault n'est pas chef de l’OAS, mais président d’un nouveau Conseil National de la Résistance (CNR) qui englobe une partie de l’OAS, le CNR ayant une vocation politique et l’OAS une vocation militaireGeorges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . * * * * * L'exil . thumb|260px|Massu et Soustelle.thumb|260px|Antoine Argoud. Partisan farouche de l'Algérie française, Bidault quitte la France, en mars 1962, à la veille de l’indépendance de l’Algérie. Il se réfugie en Suisse. Les circonstances de l’histoire font que Bidault, engagé aux côtés de l’OAS à la fin de la guerre d’Algérie, constitue une sorte de gouvernement antigaulliste en exil. Le 20 mai 1962, à Rome, Georges Bidault, Jacques Soustelle, Antoine Argoud et Pierre Sergent créent le comité exécutif d’un nouveau Conseil national de la Résistance qui désigne Georges Bidault pour président. Celui-ci donne, peu après, deux articles virulents au quotidien bruxellois La Dernière Heure et voit son immunité parlementaire levée par 241 voix contre 72 et 167 abstentions, toutefois sans qu'une inculpation soit faite. Pierre Sergent participe à la fondation du CNR. Celui-ci représente les Résistants au régime gaulliste et à l’abandon de l’Algérie. Au cours de la première réunion, qui se tient à Rome, Bidault et ses compagnons d'exil votent la condamnation à mort de de Gaulle''Tuez De Gaulle'', Georges Fleury, Grasset, 1996.. Le Conseil national de la Résistance est un conseil secret fondé le 20 mai 1962, à Rome, par Georges Bidault, Jacques Soustelle, Antoine Argoud et Pierre Sergent. Créé en référence au Conseil national de la Résistance de 1943, il succède au Comité de Vincennes pour la défense de l'Algérie françaiseGeorges Bidault, Association des amis de Georges Salan . Argoud rejoint l'OAS-CNR de Georges Bidault et Jacques Soustelle, pour s'enfoncer dans la clandestinité, franchissant les frontières, pourchassé par les polices du Régime. En mai 1962, il se proclame "Chef de l’OAS en France" afin de ressouder les différents courants de pensée. Georges Bidault est devenu « le Professeur » pour les clandestins. IL vit un temps au bord du lac Majeur, à Malcesine, dans la demeure d'une descendante de Charlotte Corday''Tuez De Gaulle'', Georges Fleury, Grasset, 1996. . Bidault est condamné à la peine de mort par contumace. Georges Bidault poursuivi en Allemagne pour son appartenance à l'Algérie française et à l'OAS Argoud est enlevé à Munich, en février 1963, par les services spéciaux français. La réaction virulente de Bidault à cet enlèvement par des nervis au service des services spéciaux français, fait que Georges Bidault est expulsé d'Allemagne vers le Portugal qui l'expulse vers le Brésil. C’est là qu’il passe plus de quatre ans, rejoint en août 1963 par son épouse Suzanne. Arrivée de Bidault à Rio Bidault réside ensuite en Belgique. * * * * * Son retour en France . thumb|260px|Entretiens avec Guy Ribeaud. Le 8 juin 1968, il est de retour en France et fonde le Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté (MJL). Justice et Liberté est crée par Georges Bidault qui ne veut pas rallier les rangs d'Ordre Nouveau''Dictionnaire de la mouvance droitiste et nationale, de 1945 à nos jours'', Jacques Leclercq, L'Harmattan, 2008. . Le 28 novembre 1971, Bidault organise une Journée d'étude et d'unité avec le Parti de l'Unité Française (PUF) de Roger Holeindre et Pierre Bousquet. Le Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté fusionne avec le Parti de l'Unité Française (PUF) pour former le Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté - Unité Française. Ce mouvement qui se veut national a une existence éphémère, de 1970 à mars 1973, date laquelle il accouche d'un Centre National pour les législatives de 1973. Nous allons voir qu'il rejoint le Front National à sa création pour le quitter huit jours après. Une scission informelle des Jeunes de l'Alliance Républicaine (Tixier-Vignancour), le MJR fondé en décembre 1966 par des militants issus de l'OAS Métro-Jeunes, pour qui l'affaire algérienne a révélé les signes d'une crise plus profonde de la société française, et du Conseil national de la révolution (CNR) se réclamant du courant solidariste. Les solidaristes français sont liés au NTS (Union Nationale Travailliste) russe. Ce Mouvement Jeune révolution, ou MJR, est un mouvement solidariste des années 70, des conspirateurs thomistes, en qui certains voient une manœuvre de Georges Bidault pour nuire à Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'est plutôt Pierre Sergent, proche des milieux solidaristes et de Jean-Pierre Stirbois, qui est à l'origine du Mouvement jeune révolution. Les anciens paras aident d'ailleurs le Groupement Action Jeunesse à protéger les meetings. Les liens par contre avec Ordre Nouveau, et les réactionnaires sont aussi mauvais que ceux avec les bandes armées des rouges. * * * * * Le Front National . thumb|260px|Brignaud, Holeindre et Le Pen lors de la création du FN.thumb|260px|La tribune (fondation du FN). L’échec des multiples velléités unitaires antérieures, tel le Centre de ralliement national, animé par Roger Holeindre (1969), rend la création de l'équivalent d'une Destra nazionale en France difficile, pour des raisons à la fois personnelles et idéologiques[http://palimpsestes.fr/quinquennat/interlude/fn-ideologie/origines_fn.pdf ORIGINE ET FORMATION DU FRONT NATIONAL (1972-1981), Jean-Yves Camus, in Nonna Mayer et Pascal Perrineau, Le Front national à découvert, Presses de Sciences Po.]. Ses initiateurs se mettent en quête d’un président pour en prendre la tête mais, pour diverses raisons, se voient opposer un refus de la part des candidats initialement pressentis : Georges Bidault, Jacques Soustelle, Jean-Louis Tixier-Vignancour et Pierre Sergent. L'initiative venant des nationalistes d'ouverture vers la droite nationale issue du combat pour l'Algérie française doit être symbolisée par la présence d'un homme cumulant l'expérience du poujadisme, de l'anti-gaullisme et du tixiérisme : c'est Jean-Marie Le Pen, ancien directeur de la campagne Tixier, puis retiré de la politique active. Durant le premier semestre 1972, s’organisent des réunions auxquelles participent outre Jean-Marie Le Pen et ses amis, des représentants de Georges Bidault et diverses personnalités de la mouvance nationale. Le temps presse, car des élections législatives sont prévues au mois de mars 1973. Pour l’anecdote, ces réunions se tenaient pour l’essentiel dans un salle du Bivouac du Grognard, restaurant que Roger Holeindre et Dominique Touzot ont ouvert, rue Saint-Honoré à Paris. L'été 1972 est consacré à contacter : * d'anciens OAS, * Georges Bidault et son groupe Justice et liberté, * François Brigneau alors journaliste à Minute, * et les nationalistes-européens du mensuel Militant. Certains nationalistes veulent que les centristes anti-gaullistes issus du Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté-Unité Française de Georges Bidault et Pierre Bousquet, Roger Holeindre les rejoignent. En souvenir des combats en faveur de l'Algérie française, Jean-Marie Le Pen tisse des liens avec le Mouvement pour la Justice et Liberté-Unité Française. Le 5 octobre 1972, des représentants des différents courants de la Droite nationale, réunis à la salle des Horticulteurs, à Paris, décident de créer le Front national pour l’unité française (FNUF). Georges Bidault se fait représenter physiquement par Guy Ribeaud, secrétaire générale du Mouvement pour la Justice et la Liberté-Unité Française. Sont présents aussi Roger Holeindre et Pierre Bousquet. La présence du groupe d'inspiration soustellien, Justice et Liberté, contribue à l'animation des débats''Dictionnaire de la mouvance droitiste et nationale, de 1945 à nos jours'', Jacques Leclercq, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Guy Ribeaud devient coprésident aux cotés de François Brigneau (Ordre Nouveau) et Jean-Marie Le Pen. Pierre Bousquet de Justice et Liberté devient le Trésorier du FN et va le rester''Dictionnaire de la mouvance droitiste et nationale, de 1945 à nos jours'', Jacques Leclercq, L'Harmattan, 2008.. Roger Holeindre va être plus tard député (1986-1988) et vice-président, responsable des anciens combattants et de la jeunesse. Ce résistant qui, à l'âge 15 ans, enlève à lui seul dans la banlieue parisienne deux mitrailleuses jumelées aux Allemands a fait toutes les guerres pour la France et l'Empire. Un tiers des postes au comité directeur vont aux amis de Georges Bidault et Holeindre''Dossier néo-nazisme'', Patrice Chairoff, Ramsay, 1977 et Dictionnaire de la mouvance droitiste et nationale, de 1945 à nos jours, Jacques Leclercq, L'Harmattan, 2008.. L'adhésion du Mouvement Justice et Liberté de Georges Bidault, successeur de Jean Moulin au Conseil national de la Résistance et ancien président du Conseil sous la Quatrième République, comme composante de départ du Front national, fait long feu, et achoppe au bout de quelques jours. Georges Bidault part presque immédiatement le 12 octobre 1972 tout en conservant des relations d'amitié avec la plupart des nationalistes. Il quitte la direction du Front national, car il estime que la présence de cadres d'Ordre Nouveau empêche toute possibilité de devenir une formation politique présente au Parlement''The Extreme Right in France: From Pétain to Le Pen'', Extremism and Democracy Series, J. G. Shields, Routledge, 2007.. Du coup, le Front n'est plus ce qu'il aurait dû être, un grand rassemblement allant des centristes patriotes aux jeunes nationalistes. * * * * * Sa fin de vie . thumb|260px|Bulletin des Amis de Georges Bidault. Aux élections législatives de 1973, Bidault est candidat dans le 5e arrondissement de Paris et n’obtient que 1.203 voix contre un jeune gaulliste du nom de Jean Tibéri. A sa mort, François Mitterrand prononce l'hommage suivant: La disparition de Georges Bidault attriste tous ceux qui ont connu le courage du grand résistant, successeur au CNR de Jean Moulin, l'homme d'Etat qui exerça de hautes responsabilités, tout au long de la IVe République, et quelque soit l'opinion que l'on en est l'homme de convictions de tous les combats qu'il estima devoir mener''Susini et l'O.A.S., Histoire et perspectives méditerranéennes, Clément Steuer, L'Harmattan, 2004.. J'ai écrit cet article pour honorer la mémoire d'un grand patriote et celle de tous les résistants de droite, catholiques, maurassiens morts pour la France, ceux-là même auxquels Aragon rend dès 1943 hommage dans ''La Rose et le Réséda. Par une curieuse coïncidence, un certain Stéphane Hessel est mort aujourd'hui. Ce vieillard ne pourra plus continuer à réécrire l’Histoire dans un seul objectif : distribuer des brevets de FFI à deux centimes en faisant croire que voter Hollande c’est résister. Rétro mort de Georges Bidault * * * * * * * * * * SES ÉCRITS . thumb|260px|Georges Bidault, D'une résistance à l'autre. Georges Bidault est l’auteur de plusieurs ouvrages : - Discours sur la C.E.D., Editions AIA Paris, 1953 - Algérie, l’oiseau aux ailes coupées, La Table Ronde, 1958 - D’une résistance à l’autre, Presses du siècle, 1965 - Entretiens avec Guy Ribeaud, La Table Ronde, 1968 Ses éditoriaux de l’Aube de 1938 figurent dans le Bulletin des Amis de Georges Bidault, de 1992. * * * * * * * * * * Références . Catégorie:Personnalité de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Personnalité du Parti démocrate populaire Catégorie:Personnalité du Mouvement républicain populaire Catégorie:Président du Conseil de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Ministre français des Affaires étrangères Catégorie:Député de la première législature de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Député de la deuxième législature de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Député de la troisième législature de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Député de la Ire législature de la Ve République Catégorie:Grand-croix de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Militant chrétien Catégorie:Ministre de la Quatrième République Catégorie:Membre de l'OAS Catégorie:Candidat à une élection présidentielle (Quatrième République) Catégorie:Chef du gouvernement provisoire de la République française Catégorie:Personnalité du Front national Catégorie:Compagnon de la Libération Catégorie:Titulaire de la médaille de la Résistance Catégorie:Conseil national de la Résistance Catégorie:Naissance en 1899 Catégorie:Naissance à Moulins (Allier) Catégorie:Décès en 1983 Catégorie:Décès à Cambo-les-Bains